


If I ever hurt you, your revenge would be so sweet

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	If I ever hurt you, your revenge would be so sweet

He promised to always be there, that he would never betray me. But I knew it was a lie, because he was a betrayer by nature; a liar, a thief, an actor in Death Eater robes.  


They say leopards can’t change their spots, yet everyone thought this one had. Even I did, when I melted into his arms after the blood rush and the passion was spent. I lied to myself about his lies, nodding fiercely when he made his vows in the dark of the nights in those early days of the war.  


I knew when he broke his word; I could see it in his eyes. He knew I was no fool, so he knelt at my feet, his hands on his head. Before I said the two words to gain my revenge, he looked up at me, for once honest as he said, “Forgive me.”  


Never.  



End file.
